As computer technology has advanced and computers have become increasingly commonplace in our lives, the creation and sharing of digital content has increased. This digital content includes video content, such as movies, sporting events, television broadcasts, home movies, and so forth. Video playback devices and applications oftentimes include a seek function that allows users to move forward and/or backward through the video content to find a particular location in the video content that they desire to watch. To facilitate finding their desired location, thumbnails of the video content are sometimes displayed to the user. The thumbnail corresponding to any given location of the video content is a small image (e.g., 10-20% of the size of the video content display) of the video content at that location. These thumbnails can facilitate finding a particular location in some video content because they give the user views of the scenes in the video content at different locations as the user seeks forward or backward through the video content.
While these thumbnails can be helpful for some video content, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that the scenes in some video content do not change very much, which makes the thumbnails not very informative. For example, various different sporting events, such as soccer games, basketball games, baseball games, and so forth typically display the same field or court with players wearing one of two different uniforms. Simply looking at thumbnails of different locations in the video content does not give the user much information to find his or her desired location in the video content because the different thumbnails look so similar. This makes it difficult for a user to find his or her desired location in the video content, leading to user frustration with their computers.